Most optical links to date are used in the telecom and datacom industries, where optical modules tend to be connected during installation, and stay connected for the life of the equipment. These connections stay active as long as the link is connected, never switching off once started.
Optical links to be used in a consumer application may have different requirements, as the links are used dynamically, with devices being plugged and unplugged from the systems. In this case, it is desirable to save power when a port is not being used, insure that the port meets eye safety standards when the fiber is not connected, and that the port is able to robustly and reliably detect connections as they occur.